Kualus
Malline:Monitl/Kualus-Matoran|Matoran Malline:Monitl/Kualus-Toa|Toa||true Malline:Monitl/Kualus-Rahaga|Rahaga Kualus on aiemmin Makuta Teridaxille määrätty Jään Toa Hagah. Hän oli ennen yksi kuudesta Rahagasta. Elämäkerta Toa Kaulus toimi Toana jonkin aikaa toisessa Toa-tiimissä, ennen kuin Makutain veljeskunta päätti Makuta Teridaxin tarvitsevan henkivartijoita. Kualus valittiin edustamaan Jään Toia. Kualusin aiemmat tiimitoverit antoivat hänelle hänen nykyisen Rahien hallinnan naamionsa, ja hänelle annettiin myös uusi metallinen haarniska merkiksi hänen eliitti-Toan tilanteestaan. Toa Hagah Kualus suojeli Makuta Teridaxia pitkän aikaa kaikilta uhilta, kuten Raheilta. He kuitenkin saivat tietää veljeskunnan orjuuttavan Matoraneja heidän suojelemisensa sijaan. Toa Hagahit ratsasivat Destralin linnoituksen, varastaen Makoki-kivet ja Kanohi Avohkiin, jonka veljeskunta oli aiemmin vienyt Artakhalta. Kualus kuitenkin napattiin yhdessä Bomongan, Gaakin ja Pouksin kanssa, ja Roodaka mutatisoi heidät pieniks, vääntyneiksi olennoiksi, jotkqa hän nimesi Rahagoiksi. Norik ja Iruini pelastivat heidät, mutta joutuivat samalla itsekin mutaation uhriksi. Rahaga Kualus ja muut Rahagat alkoivat sabotoida Visorakien hyökkäyksiä ja auttaa Visorakien tuhoamien saarien uhreja. Samalla he myös etsivät Keetongua, joka legendan mukaan osasi parantaa Visorakien Hordika-myrkyn uhrit. Lopulta he menivät Metru Nuille ja piilottivat Avohkiin Suureen Temppeliin muuntaen Makoki-kivet avaimiksi. He itse piiloutuivat Arkistoihin odottamaan viimeistä taistelua Visorakeja vastaan. He näkivät, kuinka Teridax sai kaupungin hallintaansa ja kuinka Toa Metrut voittivat hänet. Visorakit kuitenkin valloittivat kaupungin Toien jättäessä sen etsiäkseen toisen asuinpaikan Matoraneille. Visorakit nappasivat Toat heidän palatessaan kaupunkiin, ja mutatisoivat heidät Toa Hordikoiksi. Heidät pudotettiin alas Coliseumista, mutta Rahagat pelastivat heidät kuolemalta. Rahagat kertoivat Toille näiden uudesta Hordika-puolesta ja auttoivat näitä Matoranien pelastamisessa. Heidän oli rakennettava ilma-aluksia Matoranien kuljettamiseen, joten Kualus auttoi Nujua etsimään tarvittavia osia. Kualus puhui usein osaamallaan lintukielellä, mikä ärsytti Nujua. Kerran Kualus roikkui Kourusta yhdellä kädellä ja pidätteli Visorakeja sauvallaan. Nujun pelastettua hänet Kualus kutsui parven Jäälepakoita Visorakien harhauttamiseksi ja kaksi Gukkoa. Kualus oli mahdollisesti ensimmäinen, joka ratsasti Gukolla. He menivät Gukoilla Le-Metruun ja auttoivat ottamaan Visorak-tornin hallintaansa. Kualus opetti Nujun puhumaan lintukieltä heidän seikkailujensa aikana. Myöhemmin hän yritti estää Nujua menemästä Oohnorakin ansaan, mutta he joutuivat pakenemaan hyökkääviä Visorakeja Arkistoihin. He kohtasivat Kahgarakin, mutta onnistuivat teleporttaamaan sen Pimeyden sektoriin. Whenua ja Bomonga tulivat paikalle, ja toisen Kahgarakin hyökätessä Whenua ampui Maa-Rhotukoita kattoon ja romahdutti sen. Tajuttomana Kualus muisteli Norikin ja Iruinin yritystä pelastaa muut Toa Hagahit. Vakama ja Onewa kuitenkin pelastivat heidät kivimurskan seasta. Myöhemmin Rahagat menivät Suureen Temppeliin kääntämään Keetongusta kertovat tekstit, mutta Sidorakin ja Roodakan puolelle mennyt Vakama nappasi heidät Norikia lukuun ottamatta. Kualus ja muut sidottiin Visorakien verkoilla paaluihin Coliseumin tarkkailuparvekkeelle. Norik pelasti heidät Metru Nuin taistelun aikana, ja taistelun jälkeen Kualus auttoi viimeistelemään ilma-alukset ja viemään Matoransäiliöt niihin. Toien lähtiessä Rahagat jäivät Keetongu ja Turaga Dumen kanssa korjaamaan tuhoutunutta kaupunkia. [[Kuva:Kualus.jpg|left|thumb|150px|Kualus Varjojen Verkossa.]] 500 vuotta myöhemmin saarelle saapui eristynyt Visorak-ryhmä. Rahagat ja Dume seurasivat Visorakien läsnäolon huomannutta Keetongua ja saapuivat paikalle juuri, kun Keetongu kaatui. Pouks ja Dume voittivat johtaja-Visorakin, ja Kualus kutsui sauvallaan jälleen jäälepakoita Visorakien harhauttamiseksi muiden auttaessa Keetongu ylös. Loput Visorakit voitettiin Keetongun ja Norikin ansa-Rhotukan avulla. Rahagat lähtivät usein auttamaan Visorakien valtaamia saaria, mutta palasivat hetkeksi toivottamaan Mata Nuin saaren asukkaat tervetulleiksi. Vastikään he menivät auttamaan Xian saarta, joka oli lähes kokonaan tuhoutunut Kanohi-lohikäärmeen ja Tahtorakin välisen taistelun takia. Saapuessaan he löysivät vihollisensa Roodakan Toa Nuvien vangitsemana. Toat pakottivat Roodakan muuttamaan Rahagat takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi. Teridaxin metsästys Heidän muututtuaan takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi Norik hidasti Kanohi-lohikäärmettä ja Kualus viimeisteli sen jäähyökkäyksellä. Kuultuaan Gaakin Selvänäön naamiollaan saaman näyn hän puhui lintukielellä eräälle savuhaukalle ja lähetti sen länteen. Lintu palasi pian ja kertoi Pimedyen Metsästäjien laivojen lähestyvän, minkä kuultuaan Iruini teleporttasi loppulaivan kannelle. Jonkin ajan kuluttua myös muut Toa Hagahit Kualus mukaan lukien teleportattiin kannelle. Siellä ollut Toa Helryx esitteli itsensä Mata Nuin Ritarikunnan johtajaksi ja antoi heille tehtäväksi etsiä Makuta Teridaxin Zaktan oppaanaan. Kaikki suostuivat, paitsi Gaaki, jonka juuri saaman näyn mukaan yksi heistä ei tulisi takaisin. Toa Hagahit lähtivät Metru Nuille, koska Zaktanin mukaan Teridaxin löytäisi vain tuhoamalla Coliseumin ja menemällä sen alle. Kaupunkia vartioivat Toa Mahrit alkoivat taistella heitä vastaan, ja Kualus yritti yhdessä Bomongan kanssa voittaa Nuparun. Hän kutsui arkistoista avukseen pedon Rahien hallinnan naamiollaan, mutta menetti sen hallinnan Hahlin hyökätessä hänen kimppuunsa. Toat onnistuivat voittamaan pedon yhdessä, minkä jälkeen kaksi tiimiä työskenteli yhdessä Coliseumin nostamiseksi, jotta Toa Hagahit pääsisivät sen alaisiin tunneleihin. Kualus piti Coliseumia ilmassa yhdessä Bomongan ja Hewkiin kanssa, minkä jälkeen hän meni tiiminsä mukana Coliseumin alle. Matkalla he huomasivat seinällä kirjoitusta, jota kukaan heistä ei tunnistanut. Äkkiä Hagahit kuitenkin magnetisoituivat seiniin ja Kualus onnistui juuri ja juuri estämään Zaktanin vesitankkia hajoamasta. Kammioon alkoi virrata sulaa Protodermistä, mutta ryhmä pelastui Makuta Miserixin repiessä reiän kattoon ja teleportatessa heidät pois. Norik kertoi Miserixille keitä he olivat ja mitä tekivät siellä, ja Miserixin kertoessa kuka itse oli Kualus ja Bomonga olivat heti valmiita taistelemaan häntä vastaan. Norik kuitenkin esti heitä, ja ryhmä jatkoi matkaansa. Myöhemmin he tulivat kammioon, jossa oli koneistoa ja kaksi ruumista. Kualus ja Bomonga tutkivat niitä, ja Miserixin ottaessa ruumiiden haarniskoista palan hän huomasi, etteivät ne olleet Protodermistä. Keskustelu keskeytyi, kun kammioon avautui portaali ja siitä astuivat Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn ja Brutaka. Teridax paljasti läsnäolonsa rikkomalla Brutakan Olmakin ja hetken keskustelun jälkeen tappoi Zaktanin äänihuminalla. Teridaxin eristettyä Miserixin illuusion itsestään kuvana seinällä hän muunteli Hagahien mieliä, saaden heidät uskomaan voittaneensa Teridaxin. He jättivät kammion, nähden rauhaa ja onnellisuutta kaikkialla. Teridaxin valtakausi Toa Hagahit palasivat Metru Nuille ja alkoivat partioida kaupungissa, väittäen ettei mikään ole vialla. Myöhemmin Tren Krom rikkoi illuusion henkisillä voimillaan. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Kualus kantaa muiden Jään Toien tapaan valkoista haarniskaa ja Kanohia, koska Toa Hagaheja ei koskaan ollut ja hän ei saanut metallista haarniskaa. Kualus saattoi yhdessä Bomongan kanssa Jalleria tämän noutaessa Vahin Artakhalta. Paluumatkalla he kohtasivat Takanuvan, joka onnistui vakuuttamaan olevansa Tuyetin lähettämä väittämällä päihittäneensä lukuisia asioita. Hänen valheensa paljastuivat, kun hän väitti Brutakan yrittävän varastaa Vahin. Bomonga oli tappanut hänet jo aiemmin, ja Kualus yrittikin hyökätä Takanuvan kimppuun Bomongan kanssa hieman myöhemmin. Lesovikkin tuulivoimat kuitenkin puhalsivat heidät pois. Luonne Vaikka Kualus inhosi Rahagaksi muuttumistaan, hän oli silti päättäväinen nappaamaan lentäviä Raheja. Rahagana hän ei pitänyt siivettömien Rahien nappaamisesta. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Kualus osaa puhua lentävien Rahien kieltä, jonka hän opetti myös Nujulle. *'Voimat:' Toana Kualus hallitsi jään elementtiä antaen hänelle kyvyn luoda lumimyrskyjä ja jäätä. Nämä voimat katosivat kun hänestä tuli Rahaga mutta palautuivat kun Roodaka muutti heidät jälleen Toa Hagaheiksi. Rahagana hänen voimansa oli luoda bumerangimainen Rhotuka, joka tuo kohteen Kualusille. *'Välineet:' Kualus kantoi Rahagana Rahaga sauvaa, josta sai huilun. Soittamalla huilua saattoi kutsua lentäviä Raheja. Nykyisin Toana hän käyttää Rhotukan laukaisukilpeä ja Alinollakeihästä. *'Naamio:' Kualus kantaa on Rahien hallinnan naamiota, jolla voi kutsua ja hallita Raheja. Esiintymiset peleissä BIONICLE Challenge BIONICLE Challengessa Rahaga Kualus on yksi kolmesta pelattavasta hahmosta Toa Metru Mataun ja Toa Inika Nuparun ohella. Kualusilla oli parhaat panssarit, toiseksi paras ase ja huonoin polttoaineen kulutus. Lainauksia Settitietoa right|thumb|150px|Rahaga Kualus settinä Kualus on julkaistu vuonna 2005 yhtenä Rahagana ja pikkusettinä. Setti sisälsi 28 osaa, mukanaan valkoinen Rhotuka-kiekko. Yhdistämällä Kualusin osat Gaakin ja Pouksin osiin pystyi rakentamaan Jäätuholaisen. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of Visorak'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (kommentoijana) *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''The Dweller Report'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dark Mirror'' *''Dwellers In Darkness'' Sarjakuvat *''Monsters in the Dark'' *''Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Shadow Play'' *''Birth of the Rahaga'' *''Hanging by a Thread'' Muut kaanoniset *''BIONICLE 3: Varjojen Verkko'' *''Metru Nui Explorer'' Epäkaanoniset *''BIONICLE Challenge'' Ulkoisia linkkejä *Rahaga Kualusin rakennusohjeet LEGO.comissa de:Kualus en:Kualus es:Kualus pl:Kualus Luokka:Hahmot Luokka:Toa Hagah Luokka:Rahaga Luokka:Jään Toa